


The Ballad of Vagabonds

by paisparker



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Siblings Darius Bowman and Ben Pincus, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based off of Marvel’s Runaways, Bisexual Kenji Kon, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay Ben Pincus, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Yasmina “Yaz” Fadoula, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pansexual Sammy Gutierrez, Past Character Death, The Gibborim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisparker/pseuds/paisparker
Summary: In life, most people think they hate their parents at least once. But when your parents are part of a secret, human sacrificing cult? Well, the line between forgiveness and fearing for your life may blur.Struggling to just get through their teenage years, and the fact that not all of them are as human as they seem, six former friends torn apart by tragedy must unlock their parents’ secrets, but to do so they must work together.And if romance begins to blossom amidst it, the choice must be made to confront it, or shove it deep below the surface and into a pit of denial. They are only teenagers after all.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Roxie, Darius Bowman & Brooklynn & Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez & Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Kenji Kon, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Ballad of Vagabonds

_“I’m sorry, you’ll never be free if all that you see is the danger the cage will relieve.”_

_-dirt poor robins ; but never a key_

“Beauty pageant, make it tragic  
Blood dripping down my nose  
Leather jackets, bad habits  
And we're revving to a fault  
Dark magic, cheer captain, cheer  
My team like, go team go  
T-E-A-M-P-S-Y-C-H-O, Team Psycho  
Sorry mom and dad  
I did something bad  
Please don't get attached  
There's no coming back  
Break a heart like an egg shell  
Cardiac arrest, a heart attack-“

A hand snapped in front of Brooklynn’s face from where she had been sitting by the counter, prompting her to take out her Xypods and set them down on the marble tops.

“What?” She questioned, eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her mom.

The woman, Christine, huffed a sigh, and began to walk around the kitchen counter. “I have been calling your name for two minutes from Xyma and you haven’t responded.” She told the pink haired girl.

“Sorry,” Brooklynn apologized. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Clearly.” Christine retorted. “You were too busy blasting whatever that music is. I can hear it out here by the way, you better turn that off before your father hears. You know he hates that rap music.”

The girl rolled her eyes and reached for her Xyphone to deliberately turn the volume up even louder. They echoed Ashnikko from where they lied.

Christine shook her head in relent. “Anyways,” she stressed. “I was trying to tell you that you need to put on something presentable for school please. This is your first day back at an _actual_ public school. What will people think if they see you walk in dressed like a walking piece of bubblegum?”

The blonde gestured to Brooklynn’s monochromatic outfit. Her pink leather jacket was paired with matching pink leggings and stompers. Jewelry of the same color lined her ears and neck, as well as a small stud which sat on the side of her nose.

Brooklynn gave an offended look. “It doesn’t matter what I look like. If I hold my head high enough people will just think I’m starting the newest trend.” She told her matter-of-factly.

Christine sighed again, giving up, then reached into the dish on the counter and grabbed her car keys. “Did you eat breakfast?”

She nodded. “Got a granola bar.”

“That is not enough to hold you through till lunch… Honey!” Christine called out to her husband.

“What‽” Marcus—Brooklynn’s dad, yelled in response from somewhere in the house.

“We’re gonna get leaving early so we have time to stop at Roxie’s for breakfast!”

“Okay! Bye, love you both! Have a good day at school Lynnie!” The man called.

The mother and daughter responded with their I love you’s and headed for the door, purse and bookbag in clutch. Christine unlocked their white McLaren and they hopped into their respective seats. 

“You have everything you need?” The woman asked, pulling out of the driveway.

Brooklynn rolled her eyes once more. “Yes, mom. I triple checked last night. And then checked again.” 

“Alright alright, I just wanted to ask. You know your father and I will be at work until four, but if you need anything just call one of us. Okay?”

“Mom…” The pink haired girl started. “I’ll be fine. You’re more nervous about this than I am.”

“I know I just- it’s your first day back at a real school since…”

Brooklynn ducked her head down, eyebrows meeting one another as she expressed a look of grief.

Christine tightened her grip on the wheel and then relaxed it. “No, you’re right, I’m sorry. You don’t need to be thinking about negative things on your first day. We’ll get breakfast, get you to school, and it’ll all be completely fine.” 

The two sat in a moment of silence, driving down the suburban road. White picket fenced houses and stucco buildings flew by in the windows, and few students walked the sidewalks on their way to school.

“I know they’re gonna give me that look.” Brooklynn stated in the quiet.

Her mom hummed in question.

“The teachers… They’re gonna recognize my last name and give me that fake _oh we’re so sorry for your loss_ pitying look and act as if they care about my mental health at all, when in reality it’s just an excuse to feel better about themselves for piling up a bunch of assignments. I know.” She explained.

“Well, if there’s one thing _I_ know about Brooklynn Julia Vaughn, it’s that she doesn’t let anyone pity her. She takes that pity and tosses it out the window.” Christine reassured. “You get that from me. When I went into work for the first time after it happened, my desk was… Overwhelmed with flowers and chocolates and cheap dollar store cards, so I took them, tossed them all on a rolling cart, and shoved them right in the trash where everybody could see. Nobody even tried to talk to me about it then.”

Brooklynn looked at her mom curiously as she was told the story. It was the most she’d heard about the incident from her mother since it even happened. Her and her parents came to an unspoken agreement to not let the topic come up in conversation, despite how much the girl desperately wanted answers to her questions on _how_ and most of all _why_.

“Plus, if anyone is going to recognize you it’ll probably be since you are in fact the predecessor of two of the most successful technological entrepreneurs in the country.” Christine smirked.

The girl chuckled at her mom’s self flattery.

Soon after, they pulled into Roxie’s, a pleasantly rustic breakfast diner and café, which many of the locals frequented.

The bell chimed as the two opened the door and walked in. 

“Hello and welcome to Roxie’s! Are you two ready to order or do you need a moment to look?” Dave, a familiar employee, asked.

“Just a moment please.” Christine told the younger man, who nodded.

Their eyes scanned the calligraphy menu on the wall behind the counter, before settling on what they wanted and walking up to order.

“One poppy seed muffin and a black tea with two sugars for me and…”

“I’ll have the number five on sesame with an iced caramel coffee please.” Brooklynn finished.

“No problemo!” He told them, jotting down the order and clipping it to a rotating string up ahead where the slip disappeared into the kitchen. “I can ring y’all both up now while waiting.”

Christine took out her credit card and inserted it to the reading machine, making small talk with Dave before collecting the receipt. The two ladies then stood off to the side as another customer walked up to the counter to place their order.

After a moment, a painted window from the kitchen slid up, revealing Roxie who placed a brown paper bag onto the ledge in front. She then took notice of the two of them and smiled. 

“Hello Mrs. Vaughn, Brooklynn. You having a good morning?” She questioned.

Christine nodded. “Couldn’t be better.” She lied through her teeth.

The British woman grinned again before disappearing behind the panel.

Dave collected the bag and handed it out to a reaching Brooklynn. 

“Have a good day!” He told them.

“You too.” Both mother and daughter responded.

The two ate in a comfortable silence in the car as Christine drove the rest of the way to John Hammond High School. Brooklynn happily ate at her ricotta, avocado and egg on a sesame bagel, relishing in how something so simple could taste so _good_.

Soon enough though, they pulled into the parking spaces of the school, driving around the student’s cars and up to the drop off area.

“Okay… You ready?” Christine asked.

Brooklynn gave a stout nod and looked out the window at the swarm of teenagers.

“Alright. I love you, have a good day, and remember to-“

“Call you if I need anything. I know…” She interjected. “Love you too.” 

Bracing herself, she opened the door to the car and stepped out, head held high just as she said she would.

Day one of highschool. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> AGES:
> 
> Darius - 13 to be 14 (freshman - skipped a grade)  
> Brooklynn - 14 to be 15 (freshman)  
> Ben - 15 to be 16 (sophomore)  
> Sammy - 15 to be 16 (sophomore)  
> Kenji - 16 to be 17 (junior)  
> Yaz - 16 to be 17 (junior)
> 
> my socials:
> 
> twitter - harlskeener  
> tumblr - harlstark  
> instagram - harlskeener


End file.
